"Modulo $m$ graph paper" consists of a grid of $m^2$ points, representing all pairs of integer residues $(x,y)$ where $0\le x, y <m$. To graph a congruence on modulo $m$ graph paper, we mark every point $(x,y)$ that satisfies the congruence. For example, a graph of $y\equiv x^2\pmod 5$ would consist of the points $(0,0)$, $(1,1)$, $(2,4)$, $(3,4)$, and $(4,1)$.

The graph of $$3x\equiv 4y-1 \pmod{35}$$has a single $x$-intercept $(x_0,0)$ and a single $y$-intercept $(0,y_0)$, where $0\le x_0,y_0<35$.

What is the value of $x_0+y_0$?
Solution: To find the $x$-intercept, we plug in $0$ for $y$ and solve $$3x\equiv 4(0)-1 \pmod{35}.$$Multiplying both sides by $12$, we get $$36x \equiv -12\pmod{35}$$and thus $x\equiv -12\pmod{35}$. Translating this to the interval $0\le x<35$, we have $x\equiv 23\pmod{35}$, so the $x$-intercept on our graph is at $(23,0)$.

To find the $y$-intercept, we plug in $0$ for $x$ and solve $$3(0)\equiv 4y-1 \pmod{35}.$$We can rewrite this as $$1\equiv 4y\pmod{35}.$$Multiplying both sides by $9$, we get $$9\equiv 36y\pmod{35},$$and thus $y\equiv 9\pmod{35}$. So the $y$-intercept is at $(0,9)$.

We have $x_0+y_0 = 23+9 = \boxed{32}$.